


How To Attract a Winchester: Angel Style

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Courtship (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel's been singing in the bunker. Sam's not worried about it until he is.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Serenade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has the song I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts. I in no way own the song or the group. I'm just using their song for my story.

Sam didn’t know when it first started. He would be sitting at the bunker library with Gabriel and suddenly Gabriel would start humming. The humming would gradually increase until it was a softly sung song. He would abruptly stop and fly away the second before Dean or Cas walked into the room. 

It was a boring day that Gabriel was found out. Sam was researching ancient myths and Gabriel was sitting next to him with his legs propped up on the table. 

Gabriel started humming and Sam listened in. It was nice to hear. The song sounded ancient and it soothed Sam’s frayed nerves from not finding what he was looking for. 

Gabriel started singing in another language. Sam thought it was greek until Cas flew into the room and immediately froze. A strangled sound came from his mouth. Sam knew it must have been Enochian then. 

“Cas? Are you okay?” Sam looked up just in time to see the red on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’ll come back later.” Cas flew away with a quiet whoosh. 

Sam frowned. “What was that about?” Sam asked Gabriel, only to find the archangel gone. 

Sam sat back in his chair. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. Some piece of angel lore he read somewhere but forgot about. Sam stood up and scoured the shelves for the book he thought it was in. He couldn’t find it. 

It was three days before Gabriel came back. Sam was still trying to find the information he had forgotten when Gabriel landed in his chair. 

“Hey Sam.” Gabriel greeted. 

“Hey, where have you been? I’m reading about angel lore. There is something I read a while ago but I can’t find it.” Sam looked down at the table. 

“Why don’t you ask the archangel in the room?” Gabriel pointed a thumb cockily at his chest. 

“Okay. Why do you sing? I’ve never heard Cas sing before.” Sam put the full force of his gaze on the now squirming archangel. 

“Sorry, I have to be somewhere.” Gabriel flew off. 

Sam huffed a breath. What was going on? 

Three more days have passed making it a grand total of six days since Sam had last heard Gabriel sing. 

Sam was moping in the kitchen when Dean sauntered in. Sam’s older brother took one look at him and knew something was up. 

“What’s going on? You didn’t break the world again, did you?” Dean’s joke fell flat at the bitchface Sam gave him. “What’s up Sam?” 

“It’s Gabriel. I haven’t seen him in six days.” Sam reluctantly admitted. “We used to sit in the library and Gabriel would sing. Cas came in on one of those days and I haven’t seen him since.” 

Dean froze. “You said he would sing?” 

“Yeah. Old songs. I think most of them were in Enochian.” Sam wrinkled his brow. 

Dean shook his head. “He’s trying to court you. When angels find someone they like they sing to them to attract them. Cas did it to me.” Dean looked at Sam. 

“How do I let him know I accept?” Sam gave puppy eyes to Dean. 

“God, this is so weird.” Dean mumbled. “You sing a song back.” Dean told his little brother. 

Sam got a look on his face. “Thanks Dean.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Dean walked out of the room, leaving his brother to plan the perfect song. 

It was one day before Sam worked up the courage to pray to Gabriel. 

“Hey, Gabriel, I have something to share with you. Can you come down here?” Sam prayed. 

Three seconds later Gabriel showed up. Sam immediately began singing. 

“I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you’ve done all you can do, and you can’t cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fights. I will hold you tight and I won’t let go.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed. “You don’t know what you are doing.” 

“I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you’ve done all you can do and you can’t cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight, I will hold you tight and I won’t let you fall. Don’t be afraid to fall. I’m right here to catch you, I won’t let you down. It won’t get you down. You’re gonna make it. Yeah, I know you can make it.” 

“Sam. Stop. You don’t know what you are-” 

“Cause I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you’ve done all you can do and you can’t cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fights. I will hold you tight and I won’t let go. Oh, I’m gonna hold you and I won’t let go.” 

“Damn it Sam.” Gabriel fought back his instincts. It had been seven days since he could sing to Sam. His Sam, his hunter. 

“Gabriel. I accept. You don’t have to hold back anymore.” Sam pulled the trembling archangel into a hug. 

Happy trills and snatches of song came from his mouth. 

“Sam. My Sam.” Gabriel clutched Sam closer. 

Sam began singing again and Gabriel hummed along. Their song soared through the bunker and Dean smiled. 

“Good going brother.” Dean had a sudden realization. “Sonovabitch. I’m gonna be related to the dick.”


	2. Step Two - Touching

Sam was sitting on the couch in the bunker watching a documentary on the history of the french revolution when Gabriel flew in and landed next to him on the couch. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam smiled. “Care to join me?” 

Gabriel gave a happy grin. He leaned his body weight lightly into Sam and began to watch. “That’s wrong.” Gabriel commented. 

“Really?” Sam shut off the TV. “Why don’t you tell me what really happened? I bet you are a lot more accurate than a tv show.” 

Gabriel grinned. He shifted but kept the pressure light against Sam’s side. Gabriel launched into the tale. 

Sam frowned. Why wouldn’t Gabriel put his full weight on him? He listened with half an ear as he puzzled this. 

“Sammy?” Gabriel poked his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You looked pretty deep in your thoughts. I was about to send a search party to bring you back.” 

Sam cracked a grin. “Sorry. Just thinking.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Gabriel looked down. “I gotta go.” Gabriel flapped off. Sam caught a look of something on his face. It was gone before he could identify it. 

Two days later Sam was sitting in the library trying to find something about a creature Dean and Cas were hunting. 

Gabriel appeared over his shoulder and placed his hand so light on his arm that Sam barely felt it. 

“What wrong Moose?” Gabriel leaned over and read the book. “It’s not that.” 

“Well, what else makes a clank clop when they walk and have flaming hair.” Sam asked, frustrated. 

“An empousa.” Gabriel answered. “They have a one metal leg and one donkey leg. Flaming hair is in with the package and they love human flesh and blood. You kill it by a blade to the heart. Cassie’s angel blade should work just fine.” 

While Gabriel had been speaking, he was slowly leaning his weight on Sam as if testing him. It was only slightly more pressure than when they were watching Tv. 

 

Sam was determined to talk to Dean about this. Sam stood up, missing Gabriel’s frown and hurt look. “I’m gonna call Dean. Stick around?” Sam shot a smile over at Gabriel. 

“Actually, I gotta… This thing…” Gabriel trailed off. He stared at Sam intensely. 

Sam walked off. “See you later, then.” 

Sam pulled out his phone. He gave Dean the information but it wasn’t the time to discuss Gabriel and his habit of putting light pressure on him instead of touching him fully. 

Gabriel didn’t come around for days. It was two weeks before Cas cornered him. “What did you do to my brother?” Cas’ eyes flared bright blue. A hint of grace circling in the iris. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in weeks.” Sam was frustrated. 

Cas’ dimmed a bit. “Did he lean on you but not put his full weight down?” 

“Yes! I was going to ask about that.” Sam was interrupted. 

“What did you do when he did that?” Cas demanded, eyeing Sam in a new manner. 

“Nothing. One time was while we were watching Tv. I was distracted and he left. The last time I saw him was with the empousa case. I got up to call you guys to give you the information. Why?” Sam frowned. 

Cas sighed and raised his eyes heavenwards. “He’s testing you.” Cas said bluntly. “Angels form a connection through touch. One angel will touch another lightly and the other will put pressure back. It lets us know we are wanted.” 

Cas disappeared after that. 

Sam was in a panic. He was making Gabriel think he didn’t want him? No wonder he stayed away. “Gabriel?” Sam prayed. “Please come here?” Sam looked around the room. He never showed up. 

Sam prayed every day for a week until Gabriel showed up in a huff. 

“What do you want?” Gabriel wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Sam stepped right up to him. Gabriel backed away like a skittish horse. Sam paused and frowned. “I didn’t know what you were doing?” 

Gabriel gave a disbelieving look. “I find that hard to believe. It’s not rocket science. Someone leans on you, you lean back. I’m obviously not wanted. I’ll see you around.” 

“Gabriel! Wait!” Sam called but he was already gone. “Damn it!” Sam screamed. 

Dean poked his head in the room just in time to dodge a flying pen. “Hey! Cool it!” 

Sam scrunched handfuls of his hair. “It’s all my fault Dean.” 

Dean came in the room and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I think it’s time we have a talk. Someone needs to write a book about this.” He muttered. 

Dean sat Sam down and explained what was going on. 

“I know all that Dean. Cas told me.” Sam spoke, annoyed. 

“You know what Cas was willing to tell you.” Dean countered. “It’s called preening. He will show you his wings. He won’t say a word but you need to groom them. Straighten the feathers and make sure they are shining right. The better job you do the more you will be seen as a good mate.” Dean was bright red now. “Ah, since Gabriel’s an archangel you will have a lot of scrutiny on you.” 

“No pressure, right Dean?” Sam scoffed. “How do I fix this?” Sam looked down. “He thinks it’s simple but it’s really not. I honestly didn’t know.” 

“I know how you can fix it.” Dean smiled. “Cas?” 

Cas flew into the room with his clothes rumpled and a wet spot on his trenchcoated shoulder. “Dean, I’m kind of busy-” 

“If you take Sam to Gabriel, everything will be fixed.” Dean looked over at Sam. 

Cas glanced at Sam. “I really don’t think that would be-” 

“Cas, he wants to fix it.” Dean interrupted. 

Cas gave a scowl and a glare at Dean. “Will you let me finish a sentence?” 

“You just did.” Dean smirked. 

Cas gave a squinty eyed look at Dean. “Sam, come with me.” Cas never took his gaze off Dean. Cas pressed two fingers to Sam’s head. Sam blinked and saw he was in a large room with a bed and not much else. A despondent lump was under the black silk sheets. Cas was nowhere to be found. 

“Go away Castiel.” Gabriel’s voice came from the bed. A pillow was flung in his direction. 

Sam dodged it. “Yeah, not Cas.” 

“Sam!” A golden head popped up and looked over. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam smiled sadly. “Please let me speak.” Sam held up his hand when Gabriel’s mouth opened. “I honestly didn’t know. Nowhere on this earth is a book on angel courtship rituals. I didn’t know. I want to be with you. You are wanted.” 

Gabriel scooted over in the bed in an open invitation. Sam kicked off his shoes and got in next to the angel. Gabriel put a light pressure on Sam’s chest and Sam leaned back making their bodies touch fully. Gabriel dropped down and curled up with Sam. 

Sam ran his fingers across Gabriel’s back. “Never think I don’t want you. If something is up we should talk about it.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel closed his eyes in bliss. He unfurled his middle set of wings and draped them over Sam. 

Sam moved his hands to the wings and began preening them. 

“How did you…?” Gabriel’s voice was soft. 

“Dean.” Sam and Gabriel spoke at the same time. 

“We should send him a gift.” Sam commented. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Done.” 

Sam smiled. “What did you give him?” 

“Two gifts. One is a gag gift the other is a cherry pie from one of the best places I have ever been.” Gabriel offered humming softly. 

“Those are good ideas.” Sam finished with all he could reach. “I think I got all I can reach.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Not even close.” He made his top and bottom set appear. 

“Wow.” Sam gulped. “Impressive.” 

“I know.” Gabriel laughed. “Get to work. Chop, chop.” 

Sam groaned. “You are going to be the death of me.” 

“But Sammy, what a way to go, right?” Gabriel and Sam laughed.


End file.
